Not Such A Walk In The Park
by DragonHapppy
Summary: A 14 year-old girl is moving for the millionth time to a small town. She has always been an outcast. Now she makes friends with the local outcasts to try to have fun for once. They decide on a nighttime walk in the park. That night they find something, or something finds them. Ether way, with this discovery, their paths are now forever intertwined with the Auto-bots and their war.
1. Chapter 1: Step One: A New School

Not Such A Walk In The Park

Chapter #1

**-Gwendolyn's POV -**

First day in a new school, g_reat. _It's the middle of third term, in my opinion not the best time to move to a new school. Unfortunately, my Dad's work was "move now or the job's someone else's!" So, my dad made us move, halfway across the country. My dad's a scientist that works in a very secret bureau of the government. Since it's just me, it's always been easier to move around. They gave us a **huge** plot of land, for the two people it holds. The house had three floors, or two floors, considering the top floor was off limits. It had been completely remodeled into a lab.

The ground level was normal enough. It had a kitchen, a living room, a study, lounge, and a library. The basement was given to me, dad thought it would be a great peace offering for the quick move. I had no limits to what was down there, so the government did the only useful thing it can do. It bought all the arcade games, band equipment, and popcorn machines and transformed the basement into a heaven for gamers. They even threw in a Wii and Xbox360 with tons of games. Dad thinks it's a great place to hang with my new friends. To that I say, "If I have time to make new friends!" Not that I had many friends in the first place. At the last school they thought I was a freak. I'm expecting the same from this one.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gwendolyn. Weird name, I know, but it was my mom's choice. No one in the world is named like me, but that's the way my mom liked it. She wanted her baby girl to be special even more then she was, at least thats the way my dad put it. If you're wondering what happened to my mom, I don't want to talk about it, end of story.

Well, its time to go to school. For my first day, I had decided to wear a plain green shirt with plain blue jeans, not wanting to stand out. I just left my hair down to curl on its own. My hair was only to my neck, and had a habit of curling majorly. I had no makeup on, I wasn't the makeup type of person, only my green glasses. My glasses really brought out my electric blue eyes, which was an unusual color to have since no one on either side of my family had this color. Apparently, according to all of those generations of dominant genes and blah blah blah blah (I will have to apologize for the blahs, I didn't really have enough interest to care), I'm a mutation. Why does that name seem to fit me so well? I was all set and ready to get this day over with.

"Have a good time at school, okay Dear?" My dad asks as I step out of the car.

"Yeah, I'll try." I answer sarcastically.

He looks up from his phone, "I'm serious."

"So am I." I shut the door and walk into the school. I walk into the office to be greeted by a smiling face.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Bry, you must be Gwendoline." the secretary says.

"Gwendolyn." I correct. I hate it when people get my name wrong.

"Sorry, here's your schedule. It has your locker number and combination on it too."_ Scrap,_ I suck at remembering combination numbers. I force a smile.

"Thanks." I walk out of the office and look down at the paper she gave me.

Locker number: 648

Combination: R15 L10 R48

First hour: Mr. Bandstra, Science / Room #4

Second hour: Mr. Walker, Social Studies / Room #7

Third hour: Mrs. Peppin, Gym / Room #9 (or gym)

Lunch

Fourth hour: Mr. Batts, Math / Room #15

Fifth hour: Mrs. Olsen, Art / Room #2

Sixth hour: Mr. Truzkowski, Band / Room #16

My teachers are all over the place. This is going to be harder than I thought. I examine the locker numbers around me and find my locker easily. It took me two tries to open my locker, and by then the crowd had thickened. I look down at my list again.

"OK, science. Mr. Bandstra. Room 4." I reach into my pack to grab my science stuff when a voice from behind startles me.

"You have him first hour too?" I barely suppress a yelp. I turn to find a slightly shorter girl with long brown hair, a purple sweat shirt and sweat pants. I wasn't expecting to talk to anyone today, let alone have someone talk to me!

"Um.. Yeah." I say, knowing what was coming next.

"Awesome, were in the same class!" The girl says. I was surprised by this, usually people say, 'Oh man' or just sigh and walk away.

"Want to walk with me to class? It's getting a little crowded out here." The girl says. She had a point, the hallways had only gotten populated more since I came in.

"Sure." I grab my stuff and we push though the crowd.

"What's your name?" The girl asks.

"Gwendolyn, but call me Gwen." I say, expecting a remark like, 'Wow weird name', but this girl was different from others I'd meet, she was full of surprises.

"That's such a cool name." She says. I smile, relaxing some.

"What's yours?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"Mine's Jillian, but it's not as cool as yours." Jillian says.

"No, its very nice."

She smiles and continues down the hall. Turns out Jillian and I had most of the same classes together. We shared first, second, third, and sixth. Once we got into the room, I just followed Jillian to were she usually sat. She went all the way to the back corner by the wall. I followed.

"Mr. Bandstra lets use choose our seats so just sit anywhere, if someone else wants to sit there then they'll move your stuff." Jillian says, placing her stuff on her seat. I go to the seat right in front of her.

"Can I sit here?" I ask. Jillian looks at were I am.

"No, sorry Beth sits there. You'll like her, she's one of my other friends." I move to the seat right next to her.

"How about here?" I ask, hoping I could sit as close to Jillian as possible so I wouldn't be alone.

"Yes, that's fine, no one sits there." I sigh in relief, placing my stuff on the desk just as the bell rings. Seconds after a short, stubby girl comes barreling in. She places her stuff on the desk in front of Jillian, glaring at me.

"Who's this chick Jillian?" She says pointing to me. Jillian looked up from the book she'd opened after the bell had rung.

"That's Gwen, she's okay." Jillian says, turning back to her book. The girl looks at me.

"I'm Beth." She says in a stern voice. She probably thinks I'm the new girl that will go popular and betray all their secrets or something.

"I'm Gwen. P.S.," I lean in closer. I don't know if she'd be offended by this or not, but it was worth a try, "I've never been popular." I whisper, though I knew Jillian could hear. She glances up at me, and Beth smirks,

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She turns around and sits, staring ahead. As more people rolled in and sat down, I noticed that the most popular people sat away from Jillian, Beth and I, there were even some open seats. It seems that all schools are alike in status, but this time the outcasts didn't keep me out like in all the other schools I've been to. They had excepted me! Well, at least two of them.

Once the teacher walked in all the chit-chat stopped. "Good morning class. Today is a very interesting day. Not only is it only three weeks from Exams," That earned a boo all round. One glare from the teacher though and it disappeared. "We have a new student." Everyone looked right over here. I take a sudden interest in the cover of my text book, but I can still feel their eyes boring into my body.

"Gwendoline." They want me to say something. I look up at Beth and Jillian for support, but they only shrug their shoulders. Thanks for the big help guys.

"It's Gwendolyn." The room bursts into laughter, the teacher glares at me.

"Thats quite a mouthful you've got there, would you like us," He turns to the students, silencing the lingering laughter, "To call you something different?"

"Gwen, please." I reply. I glance at Jillian, she gives me a thumbs up.

"Well, let us continue class then. Gwen, you may just want to listen, but feel free to answer anything you know." I nod. Class from then on preceded more smoothly as did second and third hour. Now it was lunch. I had a sub sandwich and was searching for a place to sit. As I passed by tables the people would move over slightly to make it look like there was no room.

"Hey, Gwen!" Jillian calls me from behind. I stop for a sec and wait for her then followed the leader (Jillian) to her table. The table was almost completely empty. There were two boys that looked like JUV (Juvenile) break-outs. Thankfully Jillian lead me to the opposite side of the table. Since this table was the farthest from the lunch lines, one side faced the people of the lunch room and the other faced the wall and whoever sat in front of you. Jillian sat on the side that was facing, I didn't want to see everyone so I sat opposite on the end. Jillian sat one person away from the end.

"Who else is coming?" I ask Jillian. Before she could answer Beth come around behind me.

"I'm coming." She sits to the right of Jillian with the space on the end still open.

"I know, but who else?" Like they were waiting for me to say the words, a tall, **very** tall, girl with short dirty blond hair sits in the seat in front of me on the end, and a short, shorter than Beth, skinny girl with long dirty-blond hair sits by me.

"Hi!" They say at the same time.

"Hi." I reply cautiously.

"I'm Madison." The girl in front of me answers. She has short hair with a headband in. She wears a red vest with a white T-shirt on under with long blue jeans.

"And I'm Skylar!" The girl next to me says cheerfully. Her long hair is hanging by her sides. She's wearing a bright neon yellow shirt with neon green bracelets, and a neon green and yellow skirt with neon green leggings. She's definitely the I-love-these-clothes-and-I-don't-care-what-you-thi nk-about-them type when it comes to attire.

"Shes Gwen, and she checks out." Beth says. Skylar and Madison smile.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Gwen!" Skylar says after a we had all finished eating.

"Yes, Sky?" She smiled at my nickname for her.

"Whats the longest word in the English language?" I knew the answer to this one.

"I don't know what?" I say. Though I new the answer was "Smiles" it made it more fun for Skylar and me if I didn't know it.

"It's Smiles, because theres a mile between the first and last letter." We all laugh. I still couldn't believe that I had made friends on my first day. I mean, who does that! (Don't say you because try being me and see what happens) This is great, now all I need is my father to step out of his lab for more than one hour to make this day even more perfect.

**First Fanfiction! Please R&R. I love criticism, if it's not super mean. Don't worry, the action's coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Chapter #2

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

The next three weeks of school flow by fast. With my new friends help (still surprised I have any) I was able to catch up with them and ace the exams. Now it's summer time, a time to hang with friends and have fun. I had previously invited Skylar, Jillian, Beth, and Madison over so we were in my basement (Yes I call it mine, my dad never comes down so...). Beth was trying to beat my score on the Doctor Who pinball machine, Skylar and Jillian were waiting for the popcorn machine to finish, while me and Madison were on the couch in front of the flat screen. Madison is reading and I'm just staring into the ceiling.

"We should do something outdoors." I blurt, not realizing that I said it out loud.

"What would we do?" Jillian asks. The Doctor Who Darlek started to speak and I could here a clang.

"Don't hit it Beth, what did it ever do to you?" Skylar states.

"Not let me win, that's what." Beth says. She walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Giving up already are we?" I say mockingly.

"Just giving the game a break," Beth says. "What was this about outdoors fun I heard?" Jillian and Skylar had started making their way over here and were now sitting by Madison and I. Madison had now just put down her book to listen to the conversation.

"Well... We've been only indoors and the days are great. It's sunny, warm..." I say.

"Your right, but what would we do?" Madison asks. And she speaks!

"I was just thinking a walk in the park? Something to start with." I look at my friends. They were pondering on the situation. Please, please, **please!** Say yes.

"Fine by me," Beth answers. One down, three to go.

"Sure it'll be fun!" Skylar says excitedly. Two.

"Why not." Madison says. Three!

"No matter what you say Jillian we are going, Majority rules." I say before Jillian could say anything. She smiles.

"I was going to say lets go anyway." With that we set off for the nearest park, laughing. I didn't know this was the worst idea ever, but then again people were never this cruel at any other place I've been to.

At the park children were on the playground and skaters were skating, nothing out of the ordinary. We were walking down the bike path, laughing in the fresh air and trying (failing at the most) to catch the passing butterflies.

"This is soooo fun," Skylar says, emphasizing the 'so'.

"Yeah, great idea Gwen," Jillian says. I smile.

"Thanks." After a while of walking, two boys from school on the bench start yelling at us.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Said the one on the right.

"Yeah, your ruining the air." The one on the left adds. I see the cigarette box in the boy on the rights hand.

"Looks like the only one ruining the air would be the two of you." I snap. The boys became red in the face. I turn to Madison and everyone else and signaled to keep walking. What I didn't know was that the boy on the right had reached down and grabbed a rock, motioning for his buddy to get one to. The boy on the left smiles and picks one up.

"Hey, freak!" The boy on the right hollered. My one mistake was turning around, for the rock in that boys hand rammed straight into my forehead. I fall back into Beth's arms. I reach my hand to feel were the rock had made contact with my head and felt a liquid. I was bleeding! It oozed down my face and onto my shirt. Skylar stared in horror, only to have a rock hit her arm. Rocks were now rains on us. It seemed that others had started to help. As we ran from the rocks my vision started to blur. I stumble, and almost fall if it wasn't for Beth being by my side.

Once we had made it back to the house, Madison checked all our wounds. She somehow knew how to use everything in the First Aid kit. Skylar's arm has a slit cut on it that was easily patched up and she then insisted on helping Madison with the others injures. Jillian had fallen from trying to avoid a rock and has a bruise on the side of her head, nothing major. Beth had escaped with only little cuts and bruises. Everyone was just focused on me. I apparently had a concussion and a deep cut in my forehead. That guy had some throw, thats for sure. My head was bandaged and my vision had cleared again.

The sun was starting to set and everyone had their worried faces on. This was good day gone bad. How could those boys live with hurting others like that? I mean... I couldn't finish my thought. I was at the moment occupied with how I was going to kill those boys.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," Skylar comments, breaking the silence in the room.

"I'm so sorry guys, I just really wanted to go to the park," I say, my voice clouded in sadness.

"It wasn't your fault Gwen," Madison says, trying to comfort me.

"If I didn't talk back at that..." I couldn't finish, I was just so angry with myself. Jillian had been staring outside into the sun for a while now in deep thought.

"You can still go to the park Gwen," Jillian says. We all turn to her.

"How? Those boys probably spread the word and if we ever go again we'll be pelted by rocks!" Skylar says, deep worry in her voice.

"The parks always open and theres no school." Jillian states.

"How does that relate to going to the park without being hurt?" Madison questions. She was sitting by Skylar, holding her close, comforting her. I have really good friends.

"No one will go to the park tonight so..." Jillian let the statement linger in the air.

"We can go and not be attacked!" Beth exclaims. Everyone's faces light up. We all head out to the park as the sun sets behind the trees.

The moon was full and the park empty. This was a great idea, no one was there so we were able to enjoy ourselves. After a while of swinging and sliding we are all laying in the grass in a circle, our hands meeting in the middle. A flash of light streaks across the sky.

"Look, look, look! A shooting star." Skylar points out. We all look at it for a while, and then suddenly the star spins around and starts to angle itself downward. This was fine and all, except that it was coming straight for us!

"Scatter!" I yell. Everyone moves away from our former spot just in time. The star rams a giant hole in the ground where just moments ago we were sitting.

"What the?!" Beth whispers in wonder. We are all leaning over the sides to see... a box? It was a metallic box that just fell from the sky! After we all gathered to one side of the hole, the dust had cleared and I could make out more details on the box. It had some sort of weird symbols on it. The symbols were glowing a dim blue and moving around on the box.

"What is it?" Madison asked out loud, not expecting any kind of reply. No one says anything, probably too dumbfounded by this occurrence to even speak. At least that was my reason for silence. We all took one more step closer to the edge of the hole to look closer. Big mistake. The ground underneath us gave and we tumbled into the hole.

We all groan in pain from the fall. As we help each other up, we fail to notice the box glowing brighter. I had been the first on to the bottom and had landed against the box thingy. Everyone was on there feet and looking for a way out. I had to place my hand on the box to help me up, but when I did the place were my hand had touched glowed bright, I mean **very** bright. Everyone turns around and looks at the thing. I back into Madison.

Five rays of the blue light shoot out of the thing and hit us all in the chest. We all scream in pain. Whatever this was it felt like it was melting my insides. I manage to open my eyes and look around. Everyone was glowing the same blue as the light from the box. I stare at the box. Was it melting? But the melted metal didn't flow down, it went into the rays of light and went into me and my friends bodies! Once the metal in my ray hit me I screamed even louder. It felt like it was pushing through my bones. Once the box was gone the light stopped and we all collapsed on the ground. Everyone, even myself, were slightly glowing, but it was starting to fade. Everything went black.

**- Optimus Prime's POV -**

"Optimus, we've tracked the cubes course and it seems to have landed on the planet named Earth."

"Thank you, Scattershot." He looks down at his comrade still standing in front of him. "Is there something else?"

"Yes sir, it seems the cube has split into five parts."

"What? How is that possible?" The cube was said to be impermeable to damage, how could it split?

"I don't know, sir. We'll have to find out when we get there."

"Set course for the cube...cubes."

"Yes, sir!"

This was very troubling. How could the cube split? Just like Scattershot said, we'll have to find out when we get there.

**I hope you liked the action I added. Ahh poor girls, they just want to have fun. Don't worry those boys will get whats been coming *evil laugh*. OMG, the Auto-bots make an entrance! wait till you find out what happened to the girls, though it's pretty obvious i don't think Prime would see this coming. Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers only my OC's.**


	3. Chapter 3: Auto-Bots

Chapter #3

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

I awaken to the moon staring me straight in the face. I look around to find all my friends laying in a giant hole. What am I doing here? Then I remembered. Oh my god what was that thing! I try to stand, I fail miserably. I try again this time pushing on the walls for support. I walk-limp to my closes comrade, Jillian.

"Jillian wake up." I gentle push her. She stirs and eventually pushes herself up and is laying against the wall.

"What was that Gwen?" She asks.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I think we absorbed it or something. Like in the movies." I suggest.

"But this isn't a movie its real life, people don't just 'absorb' things. Especially things that fall from the sky!" She did have a point.

"How long do you think we were out?" I ask. She didn't have a watch so she may not even know. Before she could answer another voice chips in.

"Judging by the trajectory of the moon and the stars, only one hour."

"Welcome to the land of the living Madison." Jillian says patting the ground beside her.

"I don't think I qualify as living." Madison commented as she moved over to sit by Jillian. I knew how she felt, we probably all did. Everything hurt, and I'm not joking, literally every fiber of my body was in pain. Everyone had started to rise from there little nap, and after about fifteen minutes we were all up and able to walk.

"OK, know to find a way out." Beth says. Examining the sides of the hole.

"You speak as if there is a way." Jillian mumbles. Beth turns to Jillian.

"If theres a will theres a way, and know theres a will." Beth turns back to walls. Skylar hadn't said a world since she woke up so I walk over to were she was sitting and sat by her.

"Was up." Skylar looks up at me.

"Today I was to have the best time of my life, with all my friends and it didn't work out,'m just so sad." She lean on my shoulder and tears roll down her cheeks and fall onto my shirt.

"Things can only get better." I offered. I look into the sky as Skylar silently cries into my shoulder. I see a shooting star go across the sky. At least I hoped it was a shooting star.

**- Optimus Prime's POV -**

"Sir, we've come arrived at the area were the cubes energy was last picked up."

"What do you mean 'last picked up'?" I inquired. Last I had hear we had the cubes energy on the charts.

"Before we had reached Earths orbit the energy reading suddenly vanished. Scattershot has the last know place there were picked up on the maps and we have almost arrived."

"Thank you Jetfire, you may leave know."

"Yes sir" And with that Jetfire was out the door. I walk up to the com-link on the wall and activate it.

"Scattershot." Scattershot's face appears in the screen.

"Yes Optimus."

"Make sure you land the ship in and isolated area away from the native civilizations and find the crew a disguise to blend in."

"Yes sir." And then the com-link went dead. There was one more person he had to talk to.

The doors to the med bay slide open as I walk through. Ratchet was working on Hotshot at the moment.

"What did I say about racing in the halls you slangn' moron!"

"Look, I said I'm sorry OK. Know lay off."

"Hmf." Was Ratchet's only reply.

"There you go, now get out before I put some more dents in you."

"I'm already gone." Hotshot walks out of the med bay. The doors slide shut behind him.

"What do you need Prime." Ratchet asks as he puts away the tools he had out for Hotshot.

"I just wanted to know if the All Spark could split?" Maybe the old war veteran knew? He was in contact with the All Spark more than once.

"No it can't." He replies. Then what could cause this strange anomaly.

"But," the med bot continued. "It can transfer its energy onto other things, causing it to split." This was news to me. Why would the All Spark want to transfer into something else let alone five different things? "Why do you ask?"

"the All Spark energy signature that we were tracking landed on Earth and seconds later split into five different energy signatures, witch then disappeared." I explained.

"Hmm.."Jetfire runs into the room.

"Sir, we have landed and have modes for use to disguise ourselves in."

"Good, thank you Ratchet for the help."

"Not problem." there was a troubled look on his face, but I had other things to do.

"Jetfire form a team of five and try to locate the All Spark peaces."

"Yes, sir."

**Hope you guys didn't think this was them meeting the Auto-bots, thats later. Sorry for such a short chapter but i just wanted to add this little part of the Auto-bots in. Ratchet is soooo hiding something. I'm not going to tell you what yet, but keep reading and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers, only my OC's.**


	4. Chapter 4: This Can't Be Right

Chapter #4

**- Hotshot's POV -**

Once everyone was gathered in the meeting room Optimus started to speak.

"We have traced the All Spark to this planet," A planet appeared on the screen. "We have lost contact with the All Spark, but the last place we had it on the scanners was here." A blue dot appeared on the screen. "And this is our current location." A green dot appeared on screen. It was very close to were the All Spark was last picked up. "I had Teletran 1 scan some disguises for us to blend into this world better." Multiple holographic forms appeared on the screen. A sleek yellow 'Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo' as it seemed to be called was on the screen. That has me written all over it. "Red Alert picked a team to go and investigate the last recorded All Spark site, Red Alert."

"Landmine," Landmine went over to the screen and scanned what was labeled 'Pay loader'. " Override," At this I tensed, was she going to grab the Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo? She walks over the the screen an looks over the alt modes. She scans the 'Ferrari Enzo'. I sigh in relief. "And Hotshot." Yes! I was chosen ran up to the screen and scanned the Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo.

"Ok, Red Alert, you and your team may go now."

"Yes, sir." Red Alert replies.

"Everyone else, scan an alt mod from the scans Teletran recovered." I transformers and sped toward Override.

"Man, this alt mod is made for speed, how about yours?"

"Of course mine is Hotshot, that's why I chose it."Override says. "I can still beat you in a race though."

"We'll see about that Override."

"Lets get moving young bots." Landmine says.

"OK, OK, we're moving." We all drive out of the ship and follow Red Alert to where the All Spark was last sited.

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

Now out of the hole we walk/limp to the road that lead home. It had been hard to figure out how to get out by lifting Skylar over and having her pull us out (one at a time). Once we made our way to the road, some cars were parked on the side.

"Do you think someone's in the park?" Madison asks. She was holding the tired Skylar in her arms, Skylar was fast asleep.

"No, or they would have heard us, someone must have parked them here and walked to their destination. Like the bar or something." Jillian states. We were now in front of the cars.

"What would some one be doing riding to a bar in and Ambulance, Pay Louder, Ferrari Enzo, and a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo?" everyone looks at me. "What? I'm good with cars."

"How do you know there exact names? Thats crazy! Not even my dad knows all the names right off the top of his head and he's a car mechanic!" Beth states loudly. I motion my hands to quit her down.

"Not so loud. I just got bored a lot before I moved here." Everyone seemed to understand and kept moving forward. After we were across the street Jillian asked the one question we had all asked ourselves awhile ago.

"What was that cube-box thingy?"

"I don't know, but the writing on it definitely was not from our world, I can tell you that." Madison says. I suddenly got a strange feeling I was being watched and turned around. The cars were there and I could see no one.

"lets just go home." I say, turning back to my friends.

**- Hotshot's POV -**

"Did you hear that!" I say. The natives that had just passed us had made a comment about the All Spark!

"Yes, I did Hotshot, and I know what you're thinking, we don't know if the natives were talking about the All Spark." Red Alert says.

"A cube-box thingy that has alien writing on it. It sounds like the All Spark to me." Override comments. At least she can see the obvious.

"Got to say Red Alert, the kid's got a point. If I didn't know what it was that's a pretty good description." Landmine adds.

"Fine, Override and Hotshot you follow the natives, Landmine and I will investigate the crash site."

"OK." I reply and drive off with Override right on my tail.

Once we caught up to the natives, one kept looking back at us. After a while they walked up a long driveway. The com-link bleeped.

"You may be right Hotshot, the crash sight has no sign of the All Spark but the natives prints are everywhere."

"The seem to have returned to the home." Override puts in.

"Send us your coordinates and we'll meet up with you." Landmine says. I send them and the com-link goes out.

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

"Hey Jillian." I say. Jillian turns around to face me.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Those cars we saw, well at lest the Ferrari and the Twin-Turbo. I think they were following us." I explain my concern. While walking that feeling had never gone away, the feeling of being watched, but I kept turning around and those same cars were there always.

"Cars can't follow us Gwen." Jillian points out. "But their drivers could, do you think someone was stalking us? Did you see anyone in the window?"

"No, I couldn't see into the car at all. Those cars had tinted windows." Jillian and I both yawn.

"Let's worry in the morning, OK?"

"OK" I say, worry still in my voice. We walk down into the basement and find everyone asleep. Skylar and Madison on the couch, Beth on a folding chair (I didn't know how she was asleep, considering that the folding chair was metal). Jillian pushed in close with Madison and Skylar while I lay on the floor (I had swiped a pillow so it was comfortable enough).

**- Hotshot's POV -**

"Found anything yet Hotshot?" Red Alert asks.

"No nothing, no sign of All Spark energy." I replied. I had scanned the whole house and had turned up empty.

"Maybe you shouldn't look for the energy." Override comments.

"What else would we scan for?" Landmine asks.

"What about the metal the All Spark was made out of?" That wasn't a bad idea. I switched my scanners to scan for the All Spark metal and they turned up positive.

"Found it," I look at my scans again, "Its, I mean." the scans showed five different places that the All Spark medal was located. Three were clustered together, while the other two were spreed apart more.

"Hmm, we'll have to report this to Optimus. Hotshot and Override, you stay here and made sure you keep an eye on where the All Spark medal is.

"OK, Red Alert." Once Red Alert and Landmine were gone Override asked me a strange question.

"How many natives did we follow?" I think on that for a moment.

"Five why?"

"There were five different All Spark medal signatures right? What if the natives have them?" Override questioned.

"One problem with that Override."

"What?"

"The natives weren't carrying anything."

**Hey! One thing I have to say is that Skylar is not a little kid! Shes 14 like all of her friends shes just very emotional, she would burst into tears is a butterfly was stuck in a spiders web. But don't worry, she gets more BA as the story goes on. Also, if the fonts in the story are different its because my copy-and paste is all messed up. I also need help in deciding on what powers to give them. They have to be somewhat Cybertronyon related, like controlling energon or something. Hope you like this chapter, my 'i' key on my computer is messed up so if theres a word that needs an 'i' in it and it's not there, blame my laptop. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer only my OC's. I forgot to say something, I just know it *angry face*.**


	5. Chapter 5: What Is Happening To Me

Chapter #5

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

When I finally woke up everyone else was already up.

"Welcome." Skylar says in a deep voice.

"Good morning to you to." everyone laughs. "Is anyone else sore or is it just me?"

"No, I think everyones sore." Beth answers, everyone else nods.

"How about I make some pancakes?" Madison asks.

"You can cook to?" Skylar says in wonder. "Is there nothing you can't do?" Madison looks off into the distance.

"I can't name cars like Gwen can."

"I don't think anyone can like Gwen can." Jillian says. A big growling sound comes from Skylar.

"How about we talk up stairs." We all get up and walk up the stairs, slowly. Everyone headed straight for the kitchen, while took a detour to the front window. I had a feeling. Before I could look out the window Madison called from the kitchen.

"Can I just use whatever I need for the pancakes?"

"Yes, just don't make a big mess or your cleaning it up."

"OK" I could hear the oven turn on and Madison shifting around pans in the pantry. I push away the curtain silty so I can just see through it. I back away is surprise. The cars were out there. The same cars that were following us last night!

"Hey, Gwen- whats wrong?" Jillian walks up besides me and starts to grab for the curtain.

"I'll show you latter, what was it you were about to ask?" Jillian looks back at me.

"I was just going to ask if I could use your shower."

"Of course," I look down at myself. I was filthy, I had dirt everywhere and my cloths were in ruins, I could see Jillian was no better. "I think we all could use a shower." I walk into the kitchen to see Madison at work with the food and Beth and Skylar talking about... wait what? They were talking about butterflies? It seemed that Beth new little to nothing about butterflies and Skylar was just spilling fact after fact upon Beth.

"Hey guys," they turn to me. "we're going to take turns going to shower." they all look do at themselves and nod. "Jillian's going first, then me, then Skylar, Beth, and Madison since your cooking to food." They nod in agreement and turn back to conversations or jobs. Once Jillian is out of the shower I take a quick one and change into sweats and a t-shirt. I go back downstairs to see Beth and Jillian staring at each other.

"What?" Neither of them reply.

"There having a staring contest." Madison says, she was getting plates set out and an egg carton was out. "I decided to make eggs to, is that OK?"

"Of course, I'm going to the garage to check on something OK."

"OK." Madison says, returning to her cooking. I walk casually into the next room, but once Madison can't see me I sprint to the garage. The soreness in my body had wore off some from the shower, but it still hurt. Once in the garage I open it and close the door a crack, just enough for me to see through. The mysterious cars were parked right outside. The Twin-Turbo car twitched forward slightly, while the Ferrair twitched backward. There was no one in the car. Even though the windows were tinted, with the light from the sun flowing into the car at least the shadow of a person would be there, but there weren't. How could the car move without someone in it? The driveway wasn't curved so what was it then.

"Boo." I yelp in fear and tumble out into the garage, Skylar is standing in the doorway laughing. "Gotcha'" She walks out into the garage and helps me up.

"God Sky, don't scare me like that."

"You we so tense, what were you spying on anyway." She looks at the cars. "Aren't those the cars from last night?"

"I believe so, I think they followed us home." I was waiting for the same thing Jillian said last night but instead got this as an answer.

"Why don't they come into the garage?" Skylar asks.

"I don't know? Because the garage was closed." I answer, not knowing why she asked such a question.

"They should hide in the garage instead of outside in the open, someone could spot the." I look at Skylar her eyes flash a blue, instead of its normal green. She turns to me. "Leave the garage open and see is they come it. Madison has the food ready." And with that she ran back inside.

"OK, I'm officially confused." I walk into the house, and just before I press the button to close the garage I pause. "I'm only going to leave it open for another ten minutes before I close it, you have till then to decide if you want to come in or not. I can't believe I was doing this.

Once I was in the kitchen the only seat open was by Madison witch I gladly took. One taste from this food and I was taken. It was the best thing that I had ever tasted!

"This is great Madison!" I comment, food still in my mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes." I say.

"Times a thousand." Skylar puts in. Madison smiles.

"Yeah, Maddy your a great cook."

"Thanks you guys." Once we had finished they all agreed that it was time to go home. In mere minutes all my friend were out the door and on there way home. I walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the leftovers and put the dishes away. My dad then came running down the stairs.

"Hey, honey got to go to work."

"But, you work from your lab?"

"They asked me to come in, I won't be home till late. Bye." he came by me and kissed me on the check and ran to the door. Withing seconds I was all alone in my house. Then there was one. Once I finished with the dishes I was headed to my room when I suddenly remembered that I left the garage open for the cars. I walk to the garage. Once I open the door I practically fall backward in surprise. The cars had moved! They were now in the garage. I reached over to the button with shaky hand and close the garage. Then I notice the ambulance and a red and blue semi truck right behind them. What the #%$^& was happening! I close the door and stand against the door for a while. How did the cars move into my garage and were did the other two come from! I look down and my feet and notice something. Why am I glowing? WHY AM I GLOWING! I run into the nearest bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I was glowing everywhere! I was glowing the same blue the box gave off. On top of glowing it just got brighter and my hair started floating as if I was under water. What the heck was happening to me!

**I didn't want to transformers in this one, well at least not thee point of view. Man Madison is good at everything! Whats with Skylar, flashing eyes? Were's the dad going? i hope to answer most of these in the next chapter or the one after that. I hope you like this, i worked hard to finish it for you guys tonight. Disclaimer: i do not own the transformers or the All Spark, just my OC characters. I may have to make this teen rated what do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Can Humans Do That

Chapter #6

**- Madison's POV -**

"How was you sleepover Maddy?" I've just come from Gwen's house and was at home reading.

"It was fine, nothing eventful happened." I didn't want to tell my mom about the attack from those boys or the cube thingy. _All Spark._ What? I shake off the thought.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." The phone starts to ring. My mom answers.

"Oh sure, Madison the phones for you." I wonder who it is? I walk in and take the phone from my mom and she walks out of the room.

"Yes."

"Madison," Skylar? "we have to go back to Gwen's house."

"Why we just left there?"

"Thats what I keep asking her, but we had to wait for you." Jillian says.

"Is everyone in the same call?" I ask.

"Everyone but Gwen." Beth says.

"We have to go back to her house." Skylar state in a very monotone voice.

"Why?" the rest of us say at the same time.

"Somethings happening to her and she'll need our help." _She's developing her powers._

"What?" I ask, not noticing I sad it out loud.

"I don't know what, but we have to go, she'll need us to be there." _She's right._ Shut up!

"OK." Jillian says. "I can have my brother drive us there?"

"That would be great." Beth says.

"Me must hurry." Skylar says and the phone went dead. I hold the phone at my ear for a while. What was up with Skylar? Whats up with Gwen? _I already told you. _What who are you!?

**- Overrides POV -**

Red Alert had come beck and with Optimus Prime.

"Do you think it was a good idea to go into this garage?" I ask.

"Override, the human called Sky had a point. What if we were spotted." Hotshot answers.

"To late to turn back now." Red Alert says. One of the humans open the doorway to this garage. It was the other one that was talking with sky. This human looked frightened. It pressed a button on the wall and the garage door started to shut. It then quickly shut the door behind it.

"What about the All Spark fragments Red Alert?" Optimus asks.

"They seem to have split up but are on there way here now. I think, like Hotshot said, the humans may have the All Spark Fragments." Suddenly there was a spike of All Spark energy.

"All Spark energy reading coming from..." this can't be right. "The other side of that door?" We could all hear another door open on the other side and a scream.

"What do you think is going on?" Hotshot asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine?" I reply.

"Red Alert cloud the energy signature so the Decepticons don't come here." Optimus orders.

"Yes sir." Red Alert puts up the shield. I hear a car behind the door of the garage.

"Someones arrived." I point out.

"That would be the other All Spark Signatures." Hotshot says. We all stop and listen to hear what was going on on the other side of the door.

"What do you thinks up with Gwen anyway Skylar?" A female voice asks.

"As I said in the car, it was just a feeling." The person from yesterday, Sky. There full name must be Skylar.

"But theres no way for us to get in?" Another female voice asks.

"The front door's locked, but the garage has a code to get into it." A different female voice says. A scream comes from the inside of the human home.

"Well we'll have to get in somehow." The second female voice says worry deep in her voice.

"No Dur Jillian." Skylar says. So the second female voices name is Jillian.

"I can hack into the database and try to open the door." the first female voice says.

"When could you hack Madison?" The third voice says. So the second voices name is Madison. Jillian, Skylar, Madison. Interesting names.

"Since forever Beth." Madison says. Beth. Within a few minutes the garage door had opened.

"What are these cars doing here?" Jillian asked. Another scream.

"We'll have to find out later right now Gwen needs our help." Beth says. They run past use and into the house hold.

"What was that?" Hotshot asks.

"It seems the human from earlier, Gwen, is in some sort of distress from the All Spark and these are her friends. But how they knew this was happening is beyond my understanding." Optimus says. The humans start talking again.

"Hurry find a fire extinguisher." The one named Madison yells.

"I don't know were any are! This isn't my house." The one named Beth yells back.

"Theres on in the garage." A new voice screams. It must be Gwen?

"I'll get it." Skylar says. Skylar runs in here and is franticly looking around. I Look to my right and see a red thing marked Fire Extinguisher. I beep my horn and blink my turn light on my right side. She looks this way and sees the Fire Extinguisher. She runs over and picks it up.  
"Thank you Override." She says and runs back in. How did that human know my name!

"Override did you tell the human about use." Optimus asks.

"No, I swear on the All Spark I didn't!" I reply, shock in my voice. How?

"Speaking of the All Spark, there was a slight spike of All Spark energy from the human that was just here and the other really high spike is starting to decrease in energy." Red Alert says. What was going on. After about ten minutes the humans walk out into the garage.

"Hey Skylar, how did you know where the Fire Extinguisher was?" Beth asked. They walked in between me and Hothot.

"Override helped me." Skylar says in a happy voice. I could hear everyone tense in the com-link.

"Who's Override?" The newest human asks, Gwen.

"She's an Auto-bot from Velocitron, the speed planet." The tallest human states. How did they now ths about me!

"How-" Beth starts, but is cut off my Madison.

"Don't ask me how or why I now this it just came out."

"Well, a lots been going on today. Mean Gwen caught on fire." Jillian said.

"Blue fire, and she started to float, that was sooooo cool." Skylar says all happy and excited. Blue fire?

"It wasn't cool to be on fire, how am I suppose to explain to my dad! Oh hey day, don't go into the bathroom down stairs its all melted and burned!" Gwen started to glow blue and the stuff on her head started to float in midair.

"An All Spark energy spike coming from the human glowing." Hotshot whispers.

"Whoa there Gwen, calm down." Jillian said. The stuff on Gwen's head turns into blue flames but then calms back down into what it used to look like.

"What is happening to me?" Gwen says, despair in her voice.

"Us." Skylar says. What!

"What do you mean Skylar?!" Beth says, going over to Gwen to help support her.

"That thing we found last night, thats what did this to Gwen and Madison." Skylar explains. WHAT IS GOING ON!

"What do you mean me." Madison says.

"How you know stuff that your not suppose to, like about Override."

"Don't forget about you Skylar, you new when Gwen was in need and you made us come here." Jillian points out.

"Well, I guess so."

"What about me and Jillian?" Beth asked.

"Your's haven't developed yet." Madison states plainly.

"I think you guys need to stay over another night to sort this out.

"Good so the Auto-bots can stalk us all n one place now." Skylar says and they go inside. The others seemed to not notices Skylar's last comment but we had. Before we could say anything to each other Skylar sticker her head out the door and looks at us.

"You might want to go back to your ship to talk over what your going to do next." And with that she left. Leaving use all in stunned silenced.

"Can Humans do that?" Was all Hotshot could say before we all rolled out.

**OMG! Gwen got her powers! thank you Gwendolyn117 for the idea of Madison's power. Hoped you like this i tried to make this chapter all transformer POV. I picked Override because shes a girl. The only girl TF if i must point out. I wont be posting for the next three days maybe *sad face*. It's forth of july and I'm going to Ohio for a wedding and will have no wifi to post. look on the bright side, when i get back i may post three or four new chapters (not promises). Disclaimer: I do not own transformers only my OC's.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chosen Ones

Chapter #7

**-Optimus POV-**

I walked into Ratchet's med room. Ratchet wasn't here, so I waited inside. How could a human do that? The tallest human, Madison, as least that's what Override said her name was, had known where Override had come from without Override telling her. How did the other one, Skylar, know Override was the one that helped her? If Scattershot's data was correct, a humans' hair couldn't burst into flames. What was going on? I only hope Ratchet has some answers. Ratchet then walked into the room.

"What do you need Prime?" He asked. Here goes nothing.

"Can the All Spark be absorbed by other beings, and will those beings be able to harness its energy?" I could see a troubled look befall Ratchets face.

"Come sit down Prime, I've got a story to tell ya'." I sat down in the chair in front of him and waited.

"You see Prime, during the great war when the All Spark was still in our position, it chose one of us." What does he mean? "His name was Rewind. He was just a warrior bot wanna' be. He was on patrol at a warehouse facility when he knocked over some boxes. In one of those boxes was the All Spark. It had been mistaken for a energon refuel tank. The kid went over and picked it up. One touch and the All Spark chose him. It's energy and the cube itself absorbed into him. He became the wars secret weapon. I was the doctor that was to look out for his needs." Ratchets face fell. "He was slowly going mad. The All Spark could see it to. He wasn't the one that was meant to hold the All Spark, so the All Spark disconnected with him and launched itself into a space bridge to find the one that was meant to weld the All Spark." Ratchet was silent for a moment.

"Ratchet, what happened to Rewind?" He looks up, sadness in his optics.

"What was done to him was irreversible. He killed himself." He looks up at me. "Now, why did you ask me this?"

"I believe that some native humans absorbed the All Spark."

"Humans? As in more than one?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Ratchet gets up from his chair and heads for the door.

"Nothing, Prime, just need to check on something." And then he just leaves.

Later...

"What!? But we can't do that!" Jolt cries out. Six-Speed and Reverb are behind him shaking their heads.

"But we need you to do this. The humans may be frightened if we just transform in front of them. They need someone more their size to ease them into meeting us." I try to explain.

"I'll come if you want. I won't transform but I'll be there." Override suggests.

"Well..." Jolt says, trailing off.

"The All Spark and lives are at risk, please." I convince.

"OK." They all scanned their own min-alt modes and were off.

"Be safe," I mumble to myself. I turn to find Ratchet standing in his med bay doorway. He motions me to come inside. I follow.

"What is it Ratchet?" Ratchet walks around his desk and slams his hands onto the table.

"I believe the All Spark may have found it's..." He practically forced the next words out. "_True_ host." I step back in alarm.

"But.. humans?" I question. Maybe the doc' had a few screws loose.

"I checked the data base on what Rewind had said, and came up with this." A crazed bot pops up in a holographic vid' in front of us.

"I'm not the ones it was looking for. I'M NOT THE ONES ITS LOOKING FOR." He hits the bars that enclose him. A guard walks up.

"Calm down Rewind-"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. They were just created. It has to get to them. Something's coming and only they can stop it …..."

"Wait, he mumbles something right there, what is it?"

"This." Ratchet presses a button and Rewind's voice fills the room.

"Size doesn't matter now." I almost fall backward.

"Now you understand my worry." He steadies me. "We need to get them whether they want to or not, their our only chance of beating..." he turns around. "Whatever Rewind was trying to warn us about."

"What else happened that day, Ratchet?"

"That day, the All Spark left him."

**Oh my gosh. what a surprise (not). of coarse there the chosen ones. I don't know what else to say so... Disclaimer: i don't own the transformer only my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8: Make New Friends

Chapter #8

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

We are all sitting in living room, waiting. Skylar didn't tell us what we were waiting for exactly, but we were waiting for something, we all sorta' rolled with it.

"So lets get this straight, I can burst into flames, Skylar can see into the future, and you have infinite knowledge from the All Spark, witch is the thing that _found us _yesterday? Did I cover everything or am missing something." Madison looks at me.

"You pretty much covered everything." She replies.

"Great." I had gotten past the seeing, but was still working on believing.

"They're here." Skylar says in excitement.

"Who-" Before I could finish there someone honked the horn. Skylar ran over to the door and yelled.

"We'll open the garage." And shut it behind her. We all stud in the garage as the Ferrair drove in. To my surprise a helicopter and two mini race cars parked next to the Ferrair. I have to stop being surprised, I could believe anything now. The helicopter, amini race car, and a mini pick-up truck transform into robots. Nope, I can't believe anything. Jillian, Madison, and me all stepped back in surprise. Beth steps in front of use and Skylar just waves.

"Hi Min-Cons!" I step behind Skylar, I'm about a foot and a half taller then her so I had to crouch.

"Who are they!" I asked Skylar, she seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on.

"We are the Mini-Cons as..." The helicopter bot says, it turns to the Ferrair. "Skylar?"

"Thats my name!" Skylar announces. The robot turned back to use.

"Ummm.." The bot looked at the others. Everyone else was starting to relax some and we were all standing there waiting. "Well..."

"How about you start with introducing yourselves?" Skylar proposed.

"OK, I'm Jolt, This is Reverb," Jolt points to the blue bot that had transformed from a pick-up truck. "and this is Six-Speed." Jolt then point to the green bot that had transformed from the mini race car.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hi." Madison says.

"Was up." Beth states. She was holding her ground, prepared for a fight.

"Hello?" Jillian says cautiously. I could see that Jolt was as nerves as we were, well not including Skylar, and was finally starting to relax. I was to and was now at my full hight. I towered above the mini-cons but only by six inches, they had to look up when speaking to me.

"We're here to ask for a friendship between me and my friends the Auto-bots. What do you say." Everyone looks at me. I guess I was some sorta' leader of our little ragtag gang so they looked to me sometimes for answers.

"Who are the others in the Auto-bots?" I ask. Then the Ferrair started to shift and transforms into an even bigger robot. I had sorta' expected that to happen so Skylar wasn't the only one just standing there while the others stepped back in shock.

"Override?" I tested, remembering what Skylar had called the Ferrair.

"Yes, thats me." The giant robot said, I could tell it was a female compared to the mini-cons. Skylar had stepped beside me while everyone else was behind me, waiting for me to say something.

"Do the others look like you?" I asked.

"Yes, well only in size. We are all unique in our own way." Override says.

"Why are you exposing yourselves to us?" I had regained some lost courage and was starting to be more brave.

"Because, you have the All Spark within you five and we don't want you being hurt by the decepticons." Override explained.

"Who are the Decepticons?" I ask.

"Optimus Prime can answer your questions more when we go to the ship." Override says.

"Who's Optimus Prime?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the way." Override transforms back into car mod as did the mini-cons. Override opens her doors. "Come on in." Skylar and Madison go over to Override, Beth to Reverb and Jillian to Six-Speed. I walk over to Jolt.

"May I?" I ask.

"Of course." Jolt says ans opens his cock pit. I jump in, I've always wanted to fly. My dad had always had us travel by car.

At the ship...

We were placed on a table in the enormous ship by Override, in front of an even bigger robot that was wearing a red and blue color scheme. The semi! The semi from the garage a while back was red and blue. I had the Auto-bot leader in _my_garage!

"Hello." Optimus says. Everyone was still depending on me to speak for them, and they were all had taken up positions behind me. Grrr I don't like this leader crap.

"Hi." I state flatly, not wanting to be afraid anymore.

"I assume Override has answered most of your questions?" He asks. I notice another Auto-bot standing behind him, staring at us. It made me a little unconformable.

"Everything, besides who the Decepicons are." I reply. I look back at the Auto-bot behind Optimus. He was still staring. Whats his problem.

"She would, this is a question I can answer much clear then she can. You see the Decepicons are like us but evil. They want to use the All Spark to take over the Galaxy."

"How would you use it?" I asked, what if I had made friends with the wrong side.

"We wouldn't use it for anything. Just keep it away from Megatron. Keep you away from Megatron."

"Who's Megatron?" I ask. I was getting used to asking question for my friends, but I hope I don't have to do it a lot. I look at the other Auto-bot, he's still staring! Stop!

"Megatron is the leaders of the Decepticons and the most evil of them all."

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying. I look at the other bot again. Why? Optimus seems to notice and looks at him. The bot then leaves the room.

"That was Ratchet." Optimus says. The room doors swing open again and another bot walks in.

"Hello, Red Alert, what is it?" Red Alert looks at use then to Optimus.

"We still need to find a place to build base so I came to see if we could talk about were to put it."

"I've got an idea of were you can put your base." I say. They both look at me. " live on a big plot of land and you could build your base in the woods behind it?" I suggest.

"That would be great, can you show us?" Optimus asks.

"Yes." I went back to Jolt and lead tOptimus and the others to my house and pointed out the places they could build and me, Jillian, Beth, Skylar, and Madison went into my house. We stud by the window a while and watched as the landed there ship at the designated stop and started to build.

"What a day." I say. We are all sprawled on the couch.

"OK I think we need to chose a leader for our group." Madison says. They all look at me.

"Fine." I sigh.  
"Yes, know chose a name for our team." Skylar says. Everyone looks at me. So much pressure.

"How about the Spark Sisters?" I suggest.

"Thats perfect!" Skylar says. She puts her hand out. We all put our hands on top of hers. "OK, Spark Sisters on three. One, two three."

"Spark Sisters!" We all yell. We laugh for a while. Today was quit a day.  
"Umm guys." Beth's worried voice pulls me out of my daydream.

"What-" Before I could finish I look at beth in shock.

**Cliffhanger! Whats up with Beth. Yeah, i was able to post before i left. Hope you like it. They finally meet the Auto-bots. I do not own the name Spark Sisters, I'm just using it OK. Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers only my OC'c.**


	9. Chapter 9: Why Did You Have To Do That?

Chapter #9

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

"Oh my gosh Beth, are you OK." I run over to her. Her skin was completely gray and shiny. O feel her skin. I was metallic?

"It's metal?" Beth says, worry in her voice.

"It'd your power, I think." I says. Beth looks down at herself.

"Cool." she looks back up at us. "Now how do I reverse it?"

"Thats a good question." Madison says.

"Do you know the answer?" I ask.

"Sure let me just tune into the CDR and ask."

"The CDR?" I ask.

"The Cybertronian Deceased Radio." She states like thats the obvious answer.

"Who are you tuning into?" Skylar asks.

"I'm tuning into channel 117."

"Wait, you're doing your creepy mind huju to the Master Chief?!" Beth says. Madison gives Beth a 'duh' look.

"What did you think he was, a super human in a suit?"

"Um, yeah."

"Total stereotype..." We laugh. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was funny. There was a tape on the window behind us. We all turn to see the mini-cans

"Come on in, the doors open." I yell. They stare at the door. Do they know how to open it? I walk over to the door.

"OK Beth, Try to feel your skin return to normal, and feel the metal melt back into your body." Madison says. I open the back door to the mini-cons.

"Come on in." They all walk in behind me. Beth's skin has returned to normal. "Looks like it worked then." Beth nods.

"What worked?" Jolt asked. The other mini-cans made beeping nosies.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Beth's skin just turned to metal and Madison tuned into the CDR to help Beth's skin turn to normal." Skylar says. The mini-cons just stare at them for a moment.

"When my powers going to kick in?" Jillian asked. "Everyone else's powers has come in, why not mine?"

"Well..." I didn't know what to say.

"Your powers are just a little nicer to you then they were to Gwen and Beth." Madison says.

"What does that mean?" I ask, were my powers not nice or something?

"Your powers just came on you when you didn't want it to, Jillian's are going to activate some time tonight or the next." Madison explains.

"Did Master Chief tell you all that?" Skylar asks. The mini-cans just stare at us.

"No."

"Who then?" Skylar asks.

"Whoever is on channel one." Madison says. "I'm automatically tuned in to one if I don't know who to tune into."

"OK, Hey Jolt do you guys need something?" Why had the mini-cons come? Was it just to come or is there a reason?

"Optimus needs you guys. He has something for you guys." Jolt says.

"What?" Skylar asks.

"I think it has something to do with what Red Alert and Ratchet made together to try to shield your powers." Jolt suggests.

"Well lets not keep them waiting." We all get up and head for the door. "How about we walk?" I suggest.

"Yeah, hey Jolt." Skylar says.

"What?"

"Hows the work on the base going?"

"It's done already." Jolt states.

"What! But you, like, just started a few minutes ago!" I couldn't believe they could work that fast.

"Everyone worked together and it got done." Jolt says with a shrug. We had walked a ways now.

"Is it visible?" I ask. People might notice is you can see it from the air.

"No, its underground." Jolt says.

"Hey, guys." The Twin-Turbo car slips to a stop in front of us.

"Hi Hotshot." Skylar says. The car then transformers.

"Sup." I say and we walk right past him. He walks beside us.

"So.." he looks at me.

"So what?" I ask.

"I.. umm..." He looks at the ground.

"What!" I demand.

"She has no control over it Hotshot, she can't just through fireballs." Skylar says. I look between the both of them.

"Are you serious?" I says. I raise on eyebrow and look at him.

"Well, it was cool when you sorta' did it in the garage and wanted to see if you could do anything else." Without warning I burst into flames and float up to Hotshots face. I don't even flinch.

"Well then if you really want to see." I had no idea what I was doing. I could feel myself forming a fireball in my hand. I don't want to hurt him!

"Whoa, whoa Gwen stop!" Jillian yells.

"She can't." Skylar says. The fireball I had formed hits Hotshot right in the chest and he falls back, hard.

"Why can't she stop!?" Jillian asks. Fear was in her voice. Why can't I stop! I was forming another fireball in my hand.

"Hotshot just got the All Spark power mad. I has taken over her body to teach him a lesson." Madison states.

"Could have told me that sooner." Hotshot was trying to get up from the first blow. I fired another fireball at him. He falls back down. Stop hurting him, he just asked. _But you didn't want to do it? _Just because I didn't want to doesn't mean you attach him! I could have just said no! _Oh. _Oh, thats all you say! I flouted back to the ground and turn back to normal. I ran over to Hotshot.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." His chest was black from the fire I had shot at him. "I couldn't control what I was doing, I'm so sorry." I was practically in tears. Hotshot got up slowly.

"I've been hit with worse, don't worry." He smiles, pain was in his optics. A tear runs down my face. "Don't cry, its really OK." I whip the tear away and nod. "Well, now thats done, I was suppose to escort you to base, so follow me." he walks in front of us. Madison comes up behind me and puts her arm around me.

"It wasn't your fault." Madison tries to comfort me.

"Yes it was, I just got irritated at Hotshot when he asked me to use my powers and the All Spark energy took it the wrong way if I just-" Madison cut into my despair.

"It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." She says it more slowly, as if making sure I heard every word and understood it.

"I look up at her thank you Maddy."

"No problem." Hotshot leads up to a hill. The sides of the hill facing us slide to the side.

"Cool." we all say at the same time. Hotshot looks down at us.

"You ant' seen nothin' yet." And we walk through.

**Thank you McDonalds wifi! ok so to explain on Gwen's little loss of control. See the All Spark energy has its own spark. Buts it's like an untrained child (since the other sparks of the All Spark usually lock it up, but since the All Spark is split its finally free) and will take any feeling Gwen has the wrong way or too an extreme, as with Hotshot. Can you guess who the All Sparks spark is. This will help Gwen in the near future in fighting, since she has no idea how to fight and the All Spark energy does. But it may cause more cons then pros, maybe. Disclaimer: i do not own the transformers only my OC's.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hey Rewind

Chapter #10

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

Hotshot was not kidding when he said the doors hidden in the hill was nothing. The whole inside was so high tech I knew how to use zip of anything in here. Madison however looked like a kid just waking up for Christmas. Hotshot lead us to a very big room and brought us up onto the table in the middle. He lifted us one by one. When he got to me I looked at his chest plate in sorrow.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine now." he places me by the others and just then Red Alert walks in. He is looking at some sorta' tablet thing.

"Thanks Hotshot for getting the girls."

"No prob." Thats when Red Alert looks up at Hotshot. His optics widen.

"Hotshot what the slag happened to you!" Red Alert runs over to him and looks at his chest plate. I look down at my feet. Ratchet then walked in. took one look at Hotshots chest plate and looked at me. I look up at Ratchet tears in my eye. I mouth 'it was an accident. I'm sorry' Ratchets eyes soften a bit. Then Optimus walks in. He looks at Hotshot then Ratchet then me. I look at me feet and try to dry my tears.

"Red Alert, take Hotshot to the med bay at fix him up." Optimus orders.

"Yes sir. Come one Hotshot to the med bay." Once they were gone Ratchet walks up tothe table we are at with Optimus. There was a silence for a while.

"So, why are we here again." Skylar asks.

"Ratchet and Red Alert have worked on a way to shield your energywithout you having to be at the base, Ratchet." Ratchet opened his hand to reveal multiple medal rings.

"You must wear these at all time to shield your energy." Ratchet picks up one of the smallest rings and hands it to Skylar. "Attach this to your wrist."

"OK." Once she had it around her wrist it snapped close and glowed for a second then returning to its normal look. Ratchet then hands the same things to Madison, Jillian, and Beth. The same thing happens with then. Three rings remand. One slightly larger then the other two.

"You, will need to wear more then one because you have manly all the All Spark power." I get the rings. I put the two smaller ones around my wrists and just hold the bigger one.

"Were do I put this one?" I ask. I look up at him.

"Around your neck." I sigh, I was hoping it didn't go there. But I can live with it. I quickly add, I did not want to beat anyone else up today. I put the ring around my neck. It clicks shut, I draw in a quick breath. It was a bit tight. My neck glows slightly and it loosens. I exhale in relief. I look up at Ratchet and see everyone looking at me.

"What?" Skylar giggles. "What!"

"Did you break it?" Jillian asks.

"What do you mean! Anyone got a mirror!"

"A mirror?" Optimus asks.

"It's so she can see what she did to the thingy." Skylar says.

"Oh." Optimus says. He walks off to the side. I look up at Ratchet.

"Did I break it?" Ratchet opens some sorta' screen on his arm.

"It seems to be still give off the shielding signal." Ratchet says.

"What'd you think of Gwen." Skylar says.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asks.

"The All Spark energy keeps doing things depending on what she feels or thinks. So what'd you think Gwen." Madison explains.

"That it was a little tight, buts that all."

"Interesting." Optimus says from behind me. I turn and find him holding a flat plate looking thing. I run up to it and gasp. The once plan ring had loosened and was much wider. It had the Auto-bot sign on it. _It looks a lot cooler then what it use to be. _Agreed. I look at the girls and there dull bracelets. Can we do it to the others. _Why not? _I go over to Madison and Igrab her bracelet. My hand glows, Make it cool OK. _Why would I not make it cool. _I could feel the bracelet bend under my hand. _Done. _I lift my hand to reveal a wider, thinner bracelet with the Auto-bot sign on it to. She gasps.

"I can't only do it to myself now can I."

"Me next." Skylar says. I go through everyone and they all have matching bracelets. _That was tiring. _Thanks. I look up at the transformers to find them staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you have control over what you just did there?" Ratchet asks.

"Sorta' I just really had to put my hand on the bracelets and he just made it happen."

"He?" Ratchet asks.

"Yeah, he thats what you call a male."

"Do you know his name?" Optimus asks.

"Yeah, Rewind." Optimus and Ratchet step back in shock.

**Got to my hotel and didn't stop writing till i finished this chapter. I had a lot of distractions. Now, who saw it coming that Rewind was going to be the All Spark energy. It's not that hard to see, i mean he was the last holder of the All Spark. Don't worry, Jillian gets her powers soon (Next chapter if i don't make it just transformers POV) Disclaimer: i do not own transformers just my OC's. I hope i didn't forget anything.**


	11. Chapter 11: Singing And Decepticons

Chapter #11

**-Jillian's POV -**

We were particle kicked out of base after Gwen said that the All Spark energy's name was Rewind. I don't understand why it was so important anyway. We are walking with the mini-cons back to Gwen's house, I was really not into the conversation so I started to sing quietly a Tobuscus song, Dramatic Song my favorite, besides Safety Torch

"This song sounds dramatic  
but I'm bad at writing words.  
If you don't speak English,  
this probably sounds pretty good.

You'd probably think I'm singing  
bout some pretty serious stuff.  
But in reality, I'm singing 'bout  
the lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout.

This part's intense.  
And emotional.  
As long as you don't understand it.

Your foreign grandma  
would love this song.

Please send it to her,  
and she'll probably tell her  
foreign friends about the song her  
grandson or daughter sent her today.

This song might hit the charts in her country  
if parts sounded like Coldplay.

If the chorus sounds like Coldplay.

Then I put some 'La-La-La's in there.  
La la la la la,  
la la la la la la la (Coldplay)

Hopefully your foreign grandma  
listens to this song everyday.  
And if she asks you to  
translate the lyrics, here's what you say

A perfect translation does not exist.  
Well, at least, not in your language.  
But if you must know, well, picture this  
Fifty billion rainbows,  
and the sun is setting,  
and the moon is setting, also,  
and you're there in a gazebo.  
And then God descends from heaven  
and He gives you a million dollars.  
Take that feeling,  
and put it into a song.  
I could translate word by word,  
but that'd take too long.  
And I've got stuff to do grandma.  
I don't have time for this.  
You've gotta trust me grandma,  
this freakin' song is brilliant." As I song this I guess my friend must have notices and had stopped talking to listen in. Once the song finished I looked up at my friends.

"What?" Oh my gosh had they heard my.

"You know that song to!" Skylar says. She runs up to me and grabs my arm. "Do you know Safety Torch?"

"Yes?" I say cautiously.

"Lets sing it then!" Skylar says all excited. I look to Gwen, I did not want to do this.

"I know the song to can I join in?" Gwen asks, she looks at me with a do-you-really-think-I-can-stop-Skylar look. I guess she was right.

"I can to but I'm not going to." Beth says, Skylar looks at her all sad. Beth is slightly fazed but gives no more ground to Skylar.

"They we'll just sing." Skylar says, she looks to us now. "You guys ready?"

"Let me remember the lyrics," Gwen looks up at the sky for a minute before continuing. "Who's Timmy and who's Toby?" she asks.

"I can have Tobys part and you get Timmys part and we'll all sing the singing parts." Skylar suggests.

"Cool."

"Ready?" We nod, everyones looking at us. The mini-cons look confused. "One...Two...Three." and the fun begins. We all start.

"Look at little Tim Tim  
sleeping so soundly  
WAKE UP TIMMY  
WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER?!  
Don't be scared Timmy or he'll eat you  
Monsters smell fear  
Lucky for you, I got a  
SAFETY TORCH!  
Put it on your porch  
(it's a) SAFETY TORCH!  
Put it in your hallway  
SAFETY TORCH!  
Scare the monsters away  
SAFETY TORCH!  
That'll be 50 bucks." Then it was Gwen's turn.

"But my house is on fire!" She was good at Timmy's voice, I could tell she watched the video a lot. Next was Skylar.

"Shhh." All together now.

"Tim Tim,  
Things are looking grim grim  
But lucky for you  
I've come with a solution!  
It's your lucky day.  
SAFETY WATER!  
Put it in a bucket  
SAFETY WATER!  
Pour it on the fire  
SAFETY WATER!  
Maybe make a bubble bath  
SAFETY WATER!  
First one on the house!" We were pretty good together. Gwen was a good mimicker of voices and Skylar was just all around amazing at singing. Gwen's up now, and I had no more parts to sing, thank god.

"Heh, I see what you did there.  
First one's on the house." Gwen.

"Heh heh yeah.  
Just the first one though but it took quite a few.  
So those... (What!)  
...Plus all that safety torches...(No)  
Let's like, let's just call it like 500 bucks." Skylar.

"I don't have 500 bucks!" Gwen. This was very funny, why were there voices getting quieter?

"Oh that's fine I'll bill your parents." Skylar. Its still getting quieter. Whats going on.

"No!" I couldn't feel my body!

"Thanks for your time go on back to sleep  
Have a good night." I couldn't hear Gwen last words for I was yanked out of my body by some unsee force, but before I was completely gone I heard Madison says on last thing.

"I guess I was wrong." And I was no longer in the woods with my friends anymore. The world around me was moving to fast for me to see anything. As if someone was listening to me the world around me suddenly stopped.

I look around to find I was in a very purple room with lots of broken materially in it. I look down at myself to notice I was all shimmery, I paid it no mind for I I heard big steps coming this way. I franticly look for a place to hid in vain, for there were none to be found. A big bot walked in and... walked right trough me?

It was scary at first because he stepped on my, but his foot went right through me, but then I guess this is what my powers did. I didn't now what they were but this s what they did. The bot then started talking.

"Why is Megatron so set on go finding the All Spark on this dirty planet, Thundercracker even told him the signatures had disappeared. Though it did reappear multiple times, it was never long enough to track its were abouts." The bot hits the wall, sending pieces of debris falling down on me. Wait, the debris went through me. Oh yeah, I remember now.

By now the bot had walked out of the room I was in and I was being yanked somewhere else. Before the world became to fast to comprehend I look out a slit in the wall of the room and see space. Then suddenly I was in the Auto-bots base, I look down at my body and see I wasn't all shimmery like when I was at that other place. I lay flat on the table I was on to see a pair of optics looking at me.

"You know you were glowing right."

"No I- wait what makes you think I glow?!" Without a second thought the Auto-bot, I now recognized as Hotshot without a black chest plate, answered.

"I watched you while you were sleeping." WHAT! That sounded so stalker-ish. Hotshot seemed to have noticed my reaction or that what he said was wrong sounding and tried to fix his mishap. "I mean... I was present... while you were unconscious." He smiled a apologetic smile.

"Nice going Hotshot." A voice behind Hotshot laughs. Hotshot turns around quickly to see Optimus standing behind him with Jillian, Skylar, Gwen, and Beth in his hand.

"Sorry, sir." Then Hotshot made a quick exit. I could hear him pound something ageist the wall, probably his head. Optimus placed my girl friends on the table and they raced to me.

"Jillian are you OK?' Optimus asks.

"Yeah, but..." I think back to my little episode, "I think I was in the Decepticons base?"

**All you toby fans out there review and tell me if you agree or disagree, if disagree what is your favorite then? Thank you Fallen Angle 1243 for the idea for Jillian's power, i was totally drawing a blank. I do not own any tobusuc songs i wrote on here. to explain why i put the songs in was because i was having such a writers block that i started playing music my friend put on my computer. the toby songs above were playing at the time and I'm like, what the heck. Jillians power is call Astral projection. and i think most people know what that is so i don't need to explain. I you don't know what t means...LOOK IT UP i don't have the passions to write what it means so take my advise and look it up. Disclaimer: I do not own the transformers only my OC's. **


	12. Chapter 12: Well Then, Yeah

Chapter #12

**- Optmus' POV -**

This was very puzzling.

"Thank you Jillian." The human looked up at me.

"Your welcome I guess, though I don't think I really did anything." The last part she mumbled to herself. The smallest human of the group ran up to Jillian and embarrassed her.

"What are you talking about Jillian, you are the best." Jillian's face turned a shade of red.

"Yeah Jill, don't cut yourself short, stand tall." Gwen said. She is the supposed leader of this group, at least thats what Jolt said. Ratchet then walks in.

"Hey Ratchet!" Skylar says happily. Ratchet smiles, awkwardly.

"Hello Ratchet, do you need anything?" I ask. He looks at me.

"No Prime I need to ask the girls something."

"OK then." I step back away from the table. Ratchet turns and looks at the girls.

"What is it you need to ask Ratchet?" Gwen asks. I could tell she wasn't that fond of Ratchet, she didn't look up at him and just looked at the ground. I couldn't blame her, Ratchet keep staring at them when they first got here. The other girls didn't notice but Gwen had.

"I need you to clear your schedules tomorrow and come to the base."

"What for?" Gwen asks. Red Alert walks in.

"We are going to test your powers and see if we may need to bust your clocking devises if your powers emit to must energy." Red Alert explains.

"OK, I'll see what we can do." Gwen turns to the other and they get into a huddle. About five seconds latter they break.

"OK, we'll be at base tomorrow at 10, is that OK." Gwen says, now looking up at the doctor.

"Yes thats fine." Ratchet then exited the room. There was a long moment of silence. Before anyone said anything.

"Can we go home now?" Gwen asks me. I look down at them, they looked in need of a recharge. Looked at my internal clock. It was 9:53 pm.

"Yes of course you can, Hotshot can take you girl home." Gwen's face fell some. "Hotshot come here." I says through the public com-link. I had expected at least a few minutes before Hotshot made his way here, but within seconds of me sending out the message Hotshot was in the room.

"Yes sir." Hotshot looked over at Jillian for a split second before looking up at me.

"I need you to take the girls home, can you do that?" Maybe he wasn't ready for anything yet.

"Yes," He turns to the girls and places his hand on a spot next to them. "Hop on." The girls got into Hotshot and Hotshot drove off. Ratchet walking soon after he left.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Hello Prime."

"I was wondering," I start.

"What?" Ratchet asks.

"were are you planning to take the girls to test there powers?" I knew this couldn't be done in the base for our lack of space.

"In a place called Sonoran Desert in Arizona. Its is isolated and a good place to test there limits."

"If you say so Ratchet." Ratchet left the room. Why had he come in here in the first place? He must have forgotten what he was going to say or something.

**I had serous writers block so i just made this chpter to lead into some inportent events I'm going to make happen. (Hint hint Decepticon showing). sorry for the wait, i'm really really sorry. I'm also writing another fanfiction. i'll hopefully post it sooner or later.**


	13. Chapter 13: Who? What? Why!

Chapter #13

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

"I'm so excited!" Skylar yells while running into my house. Everyone had arrived now with... I look at the clock on my computer (witch I was playing at the time) 15 minutes to spare. YA! I could finish my iSketch game. I was winning, for once. That was until it was Yomamas turn to draw something. I talked out loud while I played this game, witch annoyed most people around me.

"Ahh, circle round shape purple ahh." I went on like this for about 30 more seconds. "What the frag is that!" I yell, was prepared to rage quit. Madison walked over.

"Its and eggplant." She states. Then time runs out and the word Yomamma was drawing pops up. _Eggplant. _

"Grrr!" I slam the computer shut and skidded it across the table. I falls off. I walk over and slam it back onto the table.

"God Gwen, be careful." Beth says. I glare at her, since I was angry my glare could kill a man. Beth shrunk back in fear. I realized what I was doing and instantly snapped out of it.

"Oh my gosh Beth, I am sooooo sorry. I was just-" Beth put her hand up silencing me. She had recovered quit fast from my death glare.

"I know." I had no idea what to do next.

"Want to go to base for testing." I ask. Everyone gets up.

"Lead the way." Jillian says. While we walk through the forest and Madison's everlasting lectures on what plants lived out here and what they do I saw something odd. I stopped, Skylar ran into me as a result.

"Whats up Gwen?" Skylar asks. I walk forward two steps and kneel on the ground.

"Madison, what animal tracks are these?" Madison walks over and looks at the tracks.

"Hmm... I would have to say these are Dunia Ya Uzuri cat tracks, but..." Madison trails off.

"But what Madison." Beth asks. I stand up.

"Those type of cats only live in Southeast Asia." I follow the tracks into the woods, off the trail. Everyone runs to catch up with me.

"Is that try Madison?" Skylar asks.

"Yes. How did you know what the tracks were Gwen?" I stop and turn to Madison and put my finger to my lips.

"Shhh..." I turn back and follow the tracks more, everyone was now as quit as a mouse. We come up to a clearing. I stop right along the edge, and turn to the girls.

"Stay here, no matter what, and I will explain everything later." I creep into the clear. The clearing had many rocks and the grass was bright green with flowers of different colors growing everywhere. I am almost up to the rock when I hear a hissing noise from behind the rock. I grab a nearby stick and put it in front of me in a defensive positions. The Dunia Ya Uzuri walks out from behind the rock hissing.

"Hissing is for snakes." I says with a smile. It creeps forward more cautiously, seeing that I was obviously not afraid. It didn't look like a normal Dunia Ya Uzuri cat, what happened next only made this assumption a true fact.

"Why are you not afraid?" It asked. I didn't show it but I was surprised, **very**, surprised.

"I am not afraid because I have worse things than you to be afraid of." Just then it pounced.

I sidestepped I avoided it and slapped in on the back with the stick I had. It made a metallic noise. It turned and kicked me in the chest. It hurt a lot and I flew into the tree behind me. The cat then transformed into a mini robot. A mini-con? I took out a sword and stabbed it at my head. I ducked and rolled under its legs, stud up and hit it on the back of the head. Its sword was stuck in the tree (were my head was a minute ago) and the cat bot was having trouble getting it out. I took this moment to hit it repeatedly on the head. I backhanded me in the stomach and I flew into the rock in the middle of the clearing. It hurt like %$# . At this time the bot had decided to instead of yanking the sword out of the tree, just to cut the tree in half. This plan backfired on him and the tree fell on him. I think it was a guy, judging on its behaver and voice.

"Don't destroy nature, what did it ever do to you." I yell, witch was hard considering my breath was knocked out of me. I think he hit my lungs.

The cat bot pushes the tree off him and stakes over. I put up my battered stick in defense. He lifted his sword and cut it in half. I look at the bit of stick I had left in my hand.

"I don't think I can do anything with this anymore." through the stick at the cat bots face. It hit him right in between the optics. "Touchdown!" I yell. I was going mad from the thought that I might just die here from pussycats sword.

He lifts his sword and s prepared to cut my in half. At this moment our eyes - well technically his optics and my eyes - meet for the first time since we started this battle. Time seemed to freeze. Oh no, please don't say we zinged like in the movie Hotel Transylvania. We had hadn't we, I sigh, how was I going to explain this to dad. He had put away his sword now and held out his hand, still staring at me. I grab his hand and he help me up. We stand there just staring at each other for a few moments.

"Sorry for attacking you and trying to kill you." The cat bot looks at the ground and rubs the back of his neck.

"OK." Was all I could say. I look at the ground also, I am so weird, but I already new that.

"So... whats your name?" The cat bot was trying to break the ice, he was brave enough to unlike me.

"Ahh.. Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen. Whats yours?" I look back up at him, surprisingly at the same time as he did. This is right out of a movie for gods sack!

"Oh, right. My name is Duna. Your names pretty, Gwen." I blushed, majorly.

"Thank you, Duna. Yours is to." I mentally slapped myself in the face. Why would you say that me!

I praised the lord when me girlfriend can charging through the trees with tools from my garage. Beth was armed with a crowbar and her skin was metal. Jillian had a wrench ready to throw. Madison had a exhaust pipe, also ready to through. Skylar was armed with two Nerf guns, locked and loaded. Duna just stared at the girls confused, that was until Jillian wrench ht him in the head. Before anything else was thrown at him stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop." They looked at me confused. I turned around and helped Duna up. "You OK?" I ask him.

"Going to take a lot more to hurt me."

"I got more." Beth threatened.

"He's good, Beth." He's better then good, I add mentally. What the frag is wrong with me. _It called love stupid _Rewind puts in. Shut the frag up!

"You sure Gwen?" Beth asks "He did just try to kill you." I look up into his optics.

"Ya, he's definitely good." They relax. Look at my watch, remembering that we had testing with Ratchet and Red Alert at 10. It was 9:56! "We better hurry if we're going to make it in time!" I grab Dunas hand and run for the path, dragging him behind me. The girls hid there weapons in the bushes on the side of the path to pick up later. I still had Dunas hand while we walked to the Auto-bots base.

"So... Gwen," Madison starts. "How did you know what animal tracks were on the path?"

**OK OK i know. I was literally half daydreaming when wrote this. I thought the whole, zing thing was pretty good. I'm going to have the others get there "zing" to, though it may not always be a mini-con. Duna is said like this: Dew-na, i just don't want you to know so you don't miss say is or something. I'll be hopefully posting a new story soon, its transformers related. Hope you guys don't mind me adding in the romance bit. I may end up making this T rated, i am so close to saying some swears. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you thought of it i WILL reply back. Disclaimer: i do not own transformers only my OCs (Including Duna) **

**PS: i had no idea what to call him.**


	14. Chapter 14: Practice

Chapter #14

**- Beth'sPOV****-**

Who was this bot? I mean I know who he is but... He and Gwen were in an intense battle to the death and now were holding hands. Did something happen that I - we - didn't see?

"Wait, so your some sorta' expert tracker?" Jillian says confused.

"Ya, it was when my father was stationed in Africa and a local hunter taught me some." Gwen explained.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew what animal the tracks they were." Madison states.

"I had to study for my hunter friend and learned about all predators in Africa and some in other places, I just happened to know what the tracks were." Gwen shrugs. She was still holding onto Duna's hand. She never gave any other guy a sideways glance, yet one look at this bot and shes not letting go. I just don't understand. Once we made it to the base we were 2 minutes late. The Auto-bots didn't notice but Gwen made a big fuse over it. She always wants to be on time or early for everything. The Auto-bots didn't notice Duna till he said something. We were about to go into a ground bridge, whatever that is, to our practice area.

"Can I come or must I stay behind." The Auto-bot were taken aback.

"Umm..." Optimus started. I can't believe they didn't notice him till now.

"Who are you?" Hotshot asked.

"I am Duna." Optimus then seemed to notice Gwen and Duna holding hands.

"You can go, you can explain yourself when you get back." Optimus says.

"But Optimus we-" Hotshot started.

"I do not believe Duna will harm the girls or Ratchet and Red Alert." Hotshot seemed to then notice the hand holding. What is with everyone being so slow today. Through the ground bridge was a desert. Ratchet turns to us.

"We will be calculating if we need to strengthen your shielding devises with this test." Ratchet says. A light from Red Alerts arm hits each of our bracelets, or necklace and bracelets in Gwen's case. A sorta' forcefield looking thing appears around use.

"This will allow me and Ratchet to see if we need to strengthen the shields. If you were to use to must power the shield around you would crack or break, showing we need to strengthen it."

"OK." We say at the same time.

"Jinx!" Skylar yells. We laugh, I almost forgot about Gwen and Duna's "love", almost.

"Well then, we'll do one at a time. Who wants to go first?" I raise my hand into the air.

"Me!" I yell.

"OK, just use your power." Red Alert says. I turn my skin into full metal. My shield does nothing. There was a guy in Ben 10 that could do something like this I wonder if I... I places my hand on the desert rock and my skin turns into it. My Shield forms a slight crack. Ratchet walks over and lasers my bracelet. The crack fixes itself.

"That was soooo, cool Beth!" Gwen and Skylar say. "Jinx!"

"Thanks." I sit back down.

"Next." Red Alert says. Madison gets up.

"I'll go next." Madison just stands there with her eyes closed. Her shield forms a bigger crack then mine. Ratchet does that same thing he did with me and Madison sat down.

"Who'd you talk to Madison." Skylar asks.

"I sorta' just flipped from channel to channel for a while."

"Cool."

"Next."

"I'll see if I can go." Jillian says. She sides there a moment and just falls back. She starts to glow. Her shield cracks a lot. Ratchet fixes it and Jillian comes back into her body.

"Where'd you go?" I ask.

"I was right here the whole time."

"Wow." I comment. We didn't even see her.

"Next." Skylar runs up. She looks around and frowns. Her shield almost shatters, only a few pieces fall off.

"What is it?" Gwen asks. Ratchet had repaired Skylar's shield and she was still frowning.

"Someones coming." She mumbles, the bots didn't hear her, but I did. Who?

"Gwen your turn." Gwen sighs and gets up. She had told us that she didn't want to do this. I felt bad she had to do something she didn't was to do.

"Give it your all." Ratchet say. Gwen has a worried look on her face. She closes her eyes and bursts into flames and float about a foot off the ground. Her shield, well.. She didn't have one anymore. Something went off in my head. If Skylar said someone was coming it must be because of Gwen's power.

"Stop Gwen!" I yell. She stops right away, falling flat on her face. Duna runs over to help her up.

"What is it?" Red Alert asks confused.

"Skylar can see the future and she said someone was coming. What if that person is coming because they sensed Gwen's power. That would make the person-" I was cut off by Skylar.

"Him." We all look at her and she her pointing into the air. Two strange jet land a few feet away and transformer.

"Megatron." Red Alert hissed.

"And Starscream." Ratchet says angrily.

"Yes, it is I Megatron. Now give me the cube and I may let you and the humans live." the taller one says.

"No Megatron." Red Alert stands in front of us. Ratchet looks like he's trying to contact base.

"You have no choice in the matter Auto-bot. Now give it here before I decide to take it." was getting really pissed at this guy and uncontrollable my skin turns. The other one, Starscream, turns to Megatron.

"Sir, I think the humans are the cube."

"What!" But then he sees me. "Oh." Megatron and Starscream put out there guns and charge. I brace for impact when suddenly we're back at base.

**- Megatron's POV -**

"Grrr, they got away."

"But we now have an advantage my lord." Starscream says, with a smile.

"And what would that be!" I roar.

"Now that we now the cube is in those weak humans, once we have them theres no way they will be able to escape, they are to weak."

"You may be right for once Starscream." I transformed and hovered for a moment. "Hurry up Leader-1!"

**- Leader-1's POV -**

Who was she... She was beautiful.

**Hello, this is another chapter. So I've decided that I'm going to make the girls fall in love with mini-cons. so I'm going to have the decepticons have there mini-cons from Armada and have the mini-cons from Armada go to the Auto-bots with others. Ok, though i now not many people read this but i'm gong to have a Book Cover contest. Any kind of cover that goes with this story somewhat is legal. Anyone can enter, they will just need to post a link for it in the comments. The winner gets to be in the story as either a human or mini-con. who do you think Leader-1 was talking about, Its pretty easy to guess. Hopeful in the next few chapters include fireworks (hint hint). Disclamer: i do not own transformers only my ocs.**


	15. Chapter 15: More Are Coming

Chapter #15

**- Gwendolyn's POV -**

"Wow, that was intense." Skylar states.

"Yeah, no kidding." I say. Those bots had mean written all over them. Optimus and Hotshot were in the room with Red Alert, Ratchet, Duna, and us human girls. We were all placed on a table in the ground-bridge room.

"Well, since we're back to the base..." Optimus turns to Duna.

"It's time for me to explain myself." He was sitting next to me, we were still holding hands. I blushed at remembering and tried to let go. Duna wouldn't let me. "A very long time ago, and I don't know exact times because my ship is in ruins, I crashed landed in this forest."

"Why are you showing yourself now and not a while ago?" Optimus asks.

"Before I crashed I retreated into a stasis pod, and that pod only opened when it read your signals."

"So that means-" Hotshot starts.

"Yes, I'm an Auto-bot mini-con."

"But one thing doesn't make sense." Optimus says.

"What is that?" Duna asks.

"Why were you even near this planet?" Optimus asks.

"I am a scout, and my mission is to find Optimus prime and report his location." Duna says.

"Why are you looking for me?" Optimus asks, concern in his eyes. He eyed the way me and Duna were holding hands, but only for a split second.

"Because, there is a prophecy that states: a great power will be given to one side and that power will be the only thing that can stop 'it'." Duna explains. "I believe when the others get here they will agree that the Auto-bots have this power." Duna looks at us (Jillian, Madison, Skylar, Beth, and me).

"Wait, what is it? And who are the others?" Optimus asks.

"The others are the other mini-cons, they are coming back (coming back from Armada, but the Decepticons still have some mini-cons). 'It' is an evil which wants to destroy Cybertron and all other planets." Duna explains.

"Oh!" Optimus says. I think he was overwhelmed by the sudden threat on his planet and that other mini-cons were coming to help. If he wasn't I sure was.

"I also believe they will be here soon, since the Decepticons we ran into earlier had a mini-con in their mists." Duna says. As if waiting for Duna to say that, something bleeped on a screen in the far corner. Red Alert went to go investigate.

"Sir, an unknown signature is requesting a conference with you." Optimus walks over.

"Patch it through." Optimus says. A plain gray mini-conpopped up on the screen.

"Hello, am I speaking to Optimus prime?" The bot asked.

"Yes you are. May I ask who you are?" Optimus asks.

"My name is High Wire I run this mini-con ship. I require your current coordinates." High Wiresays.

"We can't-" Hotshot starts, but it stopped by Optimus' glare.

"What is your side?" Optimus asks.

"We are Auto-bot." High Wiresays.

"Prove it." Hotshot says. High Wireturns to the side and seems to beckon some one over. A orange mini-con with blades on his backappears next to High Wire. "Jolt" Joltnods.

"Is that proof enough?" High Wiresays.

"Yes. Here is our current location. Be careful of the nearby homes of the human, and land softly," Optimus says. Optimus presses a button on the keyboard like thing.

"Coordinates received, see you soon." High Wirelooks behind Optimus at us. "See you soon Duna and..." He looks at me, I shiver and flash blue. "Other important characters I have not met yet." And with that the conversation ends.

"Do you know High Wire**, **Duna?" Skylar asks.

"Yes, Skylar, I do." I had taught Duna my girlfriends' names so he didn't just call them girl 1 and girl 2 and so on and so forth.

"Well, it looks like you can be trusted Duna. Now we must arrange your living environment. Girls, Hotshot will take you home." Optimus says.

"He can live in my house." I blurt. Everyone stares at me.

"Your father would notice a bot like Duna." Optimus counters. _Mention that his alt mode is a cat, _Rewind puts in.

"He wouldn't be in his bot form. His alt form is a cat. A big granted, but I could make my dad and I see eye to eye." Thanks, Rewind. _No problem. _

"Hmm..." Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeee. He looks at Duna and me holding hands, still. "OK, you can try."

"Thanks!" I smile, wide. I squeeze Duna's hand, he returns the jester.

We get into Hotshot, and what seemed like second, we were at my house and Jillian, Madison, Skylar, Beth and Hotshot were gone.

"Well, its just you and me." A car pulls in. "Of course!" I say impatiently.

"Don't worry, we'll have time later." He transformers and stands behind me. He was about to the bottom of my butt when he was on all fours. My dad may allow him, just maybe. He walks in from the garage doors. He had papers in hands and was trying to read them while walking.

"Hey, dad." I say. He walks past me.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey dad, could I keep a pet?" I say. At this he stops and turns to see me.

"Depends on what kind of pet." He says cautiously.

"A cat." I state. He then notices Duna.

"Thats a big cat Gwen, are you sure you can take care of it?"

"Yes."

"Whats his name?" He asks. Yes!

"His names Duna." I say.

"Nice choose. Well, I have to work." And he ran upstairs.

"He said yes!" I hug Duna, then back away in embarrassment. "Sorry." He smiles.

"Its OK." I smile too. I glance at the clock. It was 11:48!

"Wow, time flies." I was not tired a few minutes ago, but when I looked at the clock it all just came at me. I would have fallen if Duna hadn't transformed and caught me. I look up at him. "I think its time to go to bed." He tilts his head to the side in confusion. "I think its time we went and recharged for the night." He understands this and helps me regain my balance. We start to walk up to my room when he stops.

"Should I turn back to cat mode now?" Duna asks.

"No, my dads probably in the attic, were he always is." I mumble the last part mostly to myself. Once outside my door I turn to Duna.

"Wait out here while I change into my PJ's." I walk in and shut the door. I had to find a reasonable pair of PJ's so I didn't embarrass myself. _Don't wear your cat PJ's. _Rewind puts in.

"I won't unless I want to humiliate myself." I say. I hadn't realized I said it out loud, though. I look inside my PJ drawer and found my nice, green, silk like PJ's.

"Thank Primus." I hadn't realized I said this out loud either. I slipped into my PJ's and walk over to the door. I open it to find Duna were I left him.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" He asks. I turn a scarlet color. Had I talked with Rewind out loud? I had! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Not all the time. I was just really tired so it just sorta came out. You can come in now." I leave the door open and go lay on my front on my bed. My checks returning its normal color, I think. "Shut the door when you get in." I yell into my pillow. I hope he heard me. I hear my door shut. I don't have time to say anything else before I drift off into sleep.

**- Duna's POV -**

"Shut the door when you get in." I hear Gwen's muffled voice. I quietly shut the door.

"OK, now were-" I turn to see her not moving, but breathing. She had fallen into recharge. I walk over to her and sit on the end of the bed, I place my hand on her back. "Have a good recharge." I whisper. I transform into my alt form and lay next to her. I fade into recharge, the memory of me and Gwen's first meeting replaying.

She could defend herself great, with a stick even! If she had a sword she probably would have been able to beat me. The moment when I almost... I don't want to even think about what I almost did. When our eyes/optics meet for the first time, something clicked. I could see the same thing in her eyes, I think. She wasn't the best at hiding her emotions. What if we were sparkmates?... Thats impossible... She would need a spark, but... I look at Gwen laying next to me. What if we were?

**I am soooooooooo sorry. I'm working on another story (Curse you imagination of mine), and i hit a major writers block, which i was able to overcome with the help of a very close friend of mine, so close i may have included them in my new store *Coughs*. So I'll try to write more if i'm not occupied with my other stories. **


End file.
